Collision of heroes
by blindartist
Summary: this is a crossover between inuyasha naruto and ranma. the world is threatened by the menace of enemies uniting and three heroes will stand against their evil.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: none of the names or characters in this fanfic are owned by me, this is not for sale or profit, this is for the fun of reading, enjoy**

* * *

**

Prologue 

A History

They were dark days, in the years when great demons ran free and fought each other over territories, hoping to be crowned the ultimate. In those times there were two demons which stood out greater from the rest both in strength and influence. In the lands to the eastern lands a great mantis demon by the name of Amitajinko ruled by fear and power, wielding the accursed blade of hell, Sounga. His only rival was the great dog demon to the west. It was he who was the only one to challenge him. Their battle raged for days before the great dog was brought to his knees, at the mercy of the Dark Mantis, Amitajinko. Over confidant in his victory, Amitajinko began to taunt the great dog when something unexpected happened. The son of the great demon, Sesshoumaru, joined the battle, fighting his father's enemy with all his might. The dog seeing his opportunity gathered all his strength for one final attack. Tearing out his own fang he lunged at Amitajinko, piercing him through his heart, sealing the dark mantis away, Imprisoned inside his body forever. In his victory, the demon took forth the Sounga as his own, and set the east lands free from terrine.

This was the passage read by the ninja Orochimaru. It was this chronicle which prompted his invasion into the past. It can only be guessed what his true intention is, but it has most likely to do with Amitajinko and his great powers.

Chapter One

The Awakening

The sun was low in the sky as it burned toward the horizon. The stars began to glimmer in the sky and the once blue heavens became dark. The moon had shown a piercing ray of silver light off its face down to the earth below, making the ground and water below glimmer. The landscape bathed in moonlight was serene except for a horrid image in the fields. A great demon, standing 80 feet tall, loomed over his surroundings. With eight protruding claw-like arms and a large coiling tail wrapped around itself. Its snarling face looked twisted and evil in the moon light. It stood hunched over itself, grasping a large fang that had been pierced through its heart, sealing it inside its own body so that it may never move again. The demon towered in defeat with a look of malice and hatred in its eyes.

It was there that the man appeared. He was a tall, lanky man wearing black clothes, with a black vest over them. His long black hair drooped over his face leaving only enough room for his dark eyes to be seen peering through it. His long face looked up at the demon and he curled a thin smile. He stood leering up at the demon for one moment and in the next, he was standing on the demon and held a short knife in his hand. He made a small incision on his hand not holding the blade and then formed seals with his hands. When he finished making the shapes with his hands he cried into the night: "AWAKEN!" He thrust the bloody hand onto the fang that protruded from the demons body and it melted away.

The demon began to glow a faint red. The man quickly jumped off the monster as it started to move. In a sharp piercing voice the demon cried out to the darkness a sound of triumph. The seal was broken. The man yelled up to the demon: "Isn't it a grand feeling? The wind, the air, the ground, it must feel wonderful after being sealed for so long." The man looked calm and composed in the great shadow of the monster.

"And who are you to ask me such a question human?! Me! The great lord Amitajinko." The demon roared in fury. The dark figure formed a wicked smile at the towering menace before him.

"I am the one who released you from your prison inside yourself, something you could not do of your own power." At these words the demon's eyes flashed, but he stood his ground, content merely to look angrily at the small man in front of him. "But" the man continued "if you wish to call me something, my name is Orochimaru, and I am please to make your acquaintance, lord Amitajinko." He bowed low to the demon lord.

"And what is it that you want from me Orochimaru?" Amitajinko looked inquiringly down at him; both intrigue and suspicion overwhelmed him. He surveyed Orochimaru with a curious gaze.

"Your power." Orochimaru said shortly.

"Indeed?" Amitajinko's voice had a slight growl when he spoke. "And why would I lend my power to the likes of you?" the demon took his first step in three hundred years, toward Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was surprisingly calm for a man being advanced on by a mammoth that towered over him. He merely smiled at the demon and ran his fingers through his long black hair to place it behind his ear and said "Sesshoumaru" in little more than a whisper. At that name the great demon Amitajinko stopped dead in his tracks, mere inches from crushing Orochimaru where he stood, unmoving.

"SESSHOUMARU!!!" Amitajinko roared into the night sky. Seven of his arms flailing wildly in the air, the eighth shielding the portion of his chest where the fang was once lodged before Orochimaru removed it. "THAT BASTARD SON OF THE DEMON WHO SEALED ME! I WILL KILL HIM!" The demons face was contorted with blind rage. After a few minutes of the demon flailing, he calmed slightly and whispered "and his father as well."

"That is unnecessary." Spoke Orochimaru so that the demon could hear. "The father is dead."

Amitajinko snapped his head to look at him, his red eyes fixated on Orochimaru. "What did you say?" he growled. "WHO KILLED HIM!?"

"A demon named Ryucotsei was the one history clams mortally wounded the great dog demon, eventually causing his downfall." Orochimaru's words seemed to slither out of him. "All I am offering is a chance to kill the son of the man who sealed you away."

"And who says I need you!" Amitajinko's teeth were bared and his eyes glinted with malice. Orochimaru was still calm. He merely bowed again before the demon lord.

"I know you do not need me, but I can make your search go very smoothly, you see." The demon was glued to every word Orochimaru was saying. "I know the future and know where he will be in four days. You can set up an ambush and he would never see it coming." He flashed another smile at the demon. "All I ask in return for my information is that you let me borrow your strength for a battle that I am planning. Your power would be a key factor in my victory." Amitajinko contemplated the offer for a while. Yet in the end, his eyes revealed that his desire to kill the son of his enemy was greater than his desire to kill Orochimaru.

"Very well. I will aide you in your fight if you deliver me Sesshoumaru as promised." Orochimaru smiled darkly.

"Then we have an agreement, I will find you when we need your strength. Until then, gather your power." Orochimaru formed more seals with his hands once more and vanished in a burst of smoke.

Amitajinko sat down and closed his red eyes. In a few moments, a silver aura surrounded him and he disappeared into the light. The aura hardened into a silver shell. Amitajinko had begun to gather his strength.

Orochimaru was now walking down a path just outside a brush of trees when he stopped suddenly. "Did you find him?" he spoke to the darkness.

"I had no luck my lord." A voice rang out from the night, and a young man appeared. He had white hair was tied back by a bandana with a metal plate on it, a musical note inscribed in the center. He wore a white shirt with blue pants and a blue vest. His blue eyes framed behind a pair of glasses. He bowed very low to Orochimaru, as if he was afraid of being harmed. "I am sorry my lord."

"Do not worry Kabuto." Orochimaru looked both soothing and menacing. His yellow eyes fixed on Kabuto. "I believe he has already been intrigued by our appearance, and came looking for us."

Kabuto looked up to see Orochimaru looking into the forest. He turned to see a large bee, its yellow and black body hovering at the edge of the woods. Its red eyes fixed on the two men in front of it. Orochimaru formed an evil grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. i don't own any names of characters in this story it's just for reading.

* * *

Chapter Two

Afflictions Touching Again

"YOU PERVERT!!"

"No Akane, wait, I can explain." A young girl threw a fist in rage at a young boy in front of her sending him flying in-between the isled seats to the front of the bus they were riding on. The young man was tall and sturdy looking. He wore black pants with a red shirt which had white stripes at the end of his sleeves. His long black hair was tied neatly into a pigtail. He looked dazed. His dark eyes seemed unable to focus on anything. After a moment he shook his head, looked up at the girl who hit him and shouted "What'd you do that for Akane!?" Akane through her head to the side so her short blue hair flicked the air, then she sat down and folded her arms over her green school uniform dress.

"That's what you get for being a pervert and letting Shampoo get all over you like that." She gritted her teeth and furled her eyebrows.

"Oh no. is Ranma ok?" a second girl with long blue hair who wore a pink outfit under a white apron went over to Ranma's still laid out body. "Does Ranma want Shampoo to make him feel better?" Being from another country she spoke the language very poorly. As Shampoo went to reach for Ranma a third girl reached out her arm and grabbed Shampoo's.

"I don't think so sweetheart!" the girl said fiercely, her long brown hair drooping over her shoulder, Her brown eyes burning at Shampoo. "You leave my Ranma honey alone! He's my fiancé!" Her hand reached over her blue shirt to her back where attached to her belt was a giant spatula. The girl gripped its handle. Shampoo leered back at the girl. "Why are you here anyway Shampoo? You don't even go to Furinkin high school." Shampoo smiled.

"Ukiyou is just jealous of Shampoo because Shampoo is Ranma's Favorite." Her smile widened as she saw the rage in Ukiyou's face rising.

"That's not true! Tell her Ranma honey." Both girls looked down and their faces dropped. Ranma was no longer there. They hurriedly looked around the bus and saw they were alone, Ukiyou still gripping Shampoos arm. They looked outside of the bus windows and saw all the students were walking in a large group up a massive stair case made of stone. The girls both shouted and ran for the group, completely forgetting they were arguing.

As Ranma walked up the stairs beside Akane and her older sister Nabiki who wore an identical green dress as her sister, he couldn't help notice an old man wearing traditional Japanese clothes anxiously awaiting the at the top. Ranma Turned to Akane and asked "I tell you Akane this school trip around the historical sites of Japan really sucks." He folded his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky. "Nothing interesting has happened yet at any of the other places we've been to. Just some boring crap about what happened in the past." He sighed and looked utterly bored.

"Well you know Ranma that is the whole point of a history field trip." Nabiki said lazily. "You lean about history, no matter how boring it is."

"Why'd you come if you hate it so much?" Akane asked curtly.

"You think I'm gonna leave you alone with that jerk Kuno?" Ranma wheeled around to look at a tall young man with short brown hair wearing a blue gi with baggy black pants. He was carrying a wooden boken over his right shoulder. After a moment of looking at Kuno he turned back to Akane and asked "so where are we now?"

"Don't you listen ever Ranma?" Akane sighed and continued "we're at the Higorashi family shine." They reached the top of the stairs just as Akane finished speaking. Ranma looked around the grounds. In front of them there was a large and very old tree by the look of it. It towered in front of them casting a cooling shade over them. He glanced to the left and saw two small shacks which looked to be in poor condition. He glanced to the right and saw a house. Not small by any means, but not big either. Ranma thought out loud.

"So what's so special about this place?" Ranma gasped as the old man he had forgotten about spoke right beside him.

"I'm glad you asked that question young man, you see this shrine has stood here for many hundreds of years. As a matter of fact, the tree you see in front of you is one of the oldest known trees in Japan. There is of course a legend about the tree." The old man was speaking even though Ranma had lost interest shortly after he begun.

"Umm… excuse me." A tall man wearing a brown gi had walked up to the old man and started talking in the politest way he could muster. "I was wondering when the tour of your shrine was starting. It seams the students are getting restless." But before the old man could answer another man slightly larger then the first wearing a white gi interrupted.

"But more importantly then that Tendo, where's your bathroom gramps?" the man was hopping up and down grabbing at his crotch.

"Now, now Saoatome, we should deal with the students first." Suddenly Ranma's fist came down hard on Souatome's head. Ranma then started shouting at him.

"Yeah old man, wait your turn, we were here first. You don't get any special treatment just because you're a parent chaperone." Saoatome stood up quickly.

"How dare you strike your father, boy!" Saoatome shouted.

"What are you going to do about it? Sell me for a pickle?!!"

The old man cleared his throat and both father and son stood up straight and in a line. "The tour will start when my granddaughter gets here." He turned around and looked delighted. "Ah, there she is now. Well we'll break up into two groups, one group with me and the other group with Kagome." Ranma and his friends turned to see Kagome and what she looked like. She was a pretty girl who had long black hair which flowed down her back. She wore a green skirt with a white blouse. While they were looking at her walk toward Ranma noticed another person walking behind her. He was a young man who wore black pants and a yellow top and was carrying a broom with him. His hair was held back by a bandanna wore over his forehead. Ranma recognized his old rival instantly.

"Ryoga!" the boy looked up at him.

"Ranma?" his surprise was shattered instantly by anger. "RANMA!!!" Ryoga ran at Ranma but was stopped by the old mans screaming.

"Hey! We aren't paying you to attack people who are interested in the shrine, now get back to sweeping." Ryoga stopped dead and looked completely defeated. Akane looked over at him and was astonished.

"Ryoga? Why are you here?" She asked inquiringly.

"Yeah, I thought we left P-Chan at home?" Ranma sniggered at Ryoga, and Ryoga looked as if he was just stabbed in the back.

"Shut up Ranma!" He looked furious at the mention of the name P-Chan. "You don't know the hell I went through coming here in search for Akane." Tears began to fall down his face as he continued. "The cold nights, the long days, and constantly fighting hunger, and it was when my journey brought me to the brink of death that I cam upon this shrine. They took me in and fed me, and I've been working off my debt since that fateful day." There was now a steady flow of tears streaming down his face as he went on. "But now it seems that fate has brought you to me Akane, this must be love's great work!" he reached out and grabbed at her, holding her hands in his. "I love you Akane!"

"Ummm, Ryoga?" as he opened his eyes he saw that it was Ukiyou's hand he was holding. Shampoo stood besides her looking confused. Ukiyou went on. "Where's Ranma?" The three of the looked around and saw they were alone at the top of the stairs. The students had already been separated into groups and Ranma and Akane were in the group being lead by the girl Kagome, so the hurried to catch up with them underneath the great tree.

Kagome was at the front of the group standing underneath the tree. She spoke loudly and professionally to them as if she had been rehearsing, but could not hide her desire to be somewhere else. "Well," she paused a moment to look around at the group, and she saw Ryoga, Ukiyou, and Shampoo join them. "This is my family's shrine. The Higorashi's have been here for hundreds of years." Ranma wasn't listening to Kagome as she spoke; instead he was looking at the great tree they were standing under.

"Yo." He interrupted. "Why don't you guys cut that tree?" he was promptly struck over the head by Akane and she began yelling at him.

"Don't be so rude Ranma. You're such a jerk." She turned her face away from Ranma in anger.

"How could you say that?" Kagome spoke with her face down. "You don't know what this tree means to me, what it means to so many people in my family." Tears began welling up inside her eyes as her thought lead her to the image of a white haired young man clothed in red. She thought to her self '_without this tree I would have never met you Inuyasha._' Ranma took a step forward with his hands on his head where Akane had hit him.

"Look, I didn't mean anything by it it's just that people usually cut down giant trees like that when they're dying so they don't crush anything when they fall, that's all I'm saying." Ranma looked imploringly toward Kagome hoping not to be hit again by Akane. Kagome was snapped out of her daze by what Ranma had just said.

"What do you mean 'dying tree'?" Kagome wheeled around on the spot to look at the great tree behind her, and the sight made her eyes widen. The tree which was once tall and beautiful was barren and withering. Its branches drooped and looked dry and bridle. "What!? Something must have happened _there_." She turned to the group and quickly said "sorry, but I have to go!" she started off toward one of the shacks near the tree, so Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Ukiyou, Shampoo and even the upperclassmen Kuno, and Nabiki all ran after her. The pursuers caught up to Kagome inside the small shack in time to see her throwing herself into an old well in the middle of the floor. Ranma seeing her falling into the well quickly reached out for her and grasped her by the arm, but his balance shifted and he began to fall in with her. Seeing that Ranma was now plunging into the well, Akane and Ukiyou both lunged themselves forward in an attempt to save both him and Kagome, but the weight of two people was too much for the both of them to manage and they too went head first into the well, holding onto Ranma. In a last ditch effort to save the falling people both Ryoga and Kuno dove forward and grabbed for anything in the darkness. They caught the heels of Akane and Ukiyou and attempted to heave the chain of people back to the interior of the shed, but the weights of now 4 falling people proved too much for them and were hurled in after them, and all 6 of the people disappeared into the darkness of the well. Shampoo ran over to the well to peer inside and see the damage done to her friends by the fall, but when she looked into the old mysterious well however, she saw nothing. The well was empty.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. i don't own any names of characters in this story it's just for reading.

* * *

Chapter Three

One ninja of a mission

It was a hot afternoon in the hidden village of Konoha, the sun shown brightly in the sky making the mountain at the back which had four dignified faces of the village's prior leaders known as the Hokage's carved into it shine brightly. It was a normal day with everything happening as it usually did, except for one man who was hurriedly jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He wore a tight green body suit with a green vest and orange leggings over top of his shoes. The feature that stood out most about him was his black hair which had the look that it was cut with a bowl overtop of it was matched only by the bushiness of his eyebrows. His face had a worried expression and his eyes stared unblinkingly at a large manor at the base of the mountain which was where he was heading. As he landed at the front doors he saw a blond boy wearing an orange outfit and a blue bandana with a metal plate which was inscribed with a leaf in the center. The man grabbed the boy by the shoulders and began to shake him very vigorously. "Naruto! Where's the lady Hokage?!" the man was so pre-occupied with his news that he didn't realize that he was still shaking Naruto long after he asked the question. When he finally realized what he was doing he promptly let Naruto go, who shook his head and stood up to face him.

"Gai sensei? What's wrong?" Naruto looked both confused and dizzy.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Gai smiled and gave Naruto the thumbs up, which Naruto looked questioningly at. "I simply need to speak to The Hokage, that's all." As he smiled a small ray of light seemed to twinkle down to Naruto.

"Old lady Tsunade is in her office. Why do you need to…" but before Naruto could finish Gai had already started running through the doors of the manor leaving Naruto to wonder what was going on. As Gai reached the door of the Hokage's office he burst it open and ran to the desk at the far end of the room. A blond woman, who appeared to be in her twenties sat at the desk. She wore a grey top with a green jacket and look oddly at Gai.

"Lady Tsunade!" Gai bowed low "I have terrible news in regard to the tree, and of Orochimaru." Tsunade looked suddenly alert.

"What has happened?" she sat straight in her chair and folded her hands under her chin.

"The tree of ages seams to de dying." He stood up to tell his story. "I was returning from a mission and came in through forest to the north, that's when I came upon them. Sound Shinobi obviously acting as lookouts. I was naturally too much for them and after defeating the guards I came upon Him at the base of the tree. I returned here as soon as I could escape." After a moment to contemplate what she had heard she stood up from her chair and the started dictating orders.

"Gai, go into the village and find Kakashi, I will summon Jiraiya to the manor, and you Naruto." She threw a kunai into one of the ceiling tiles and the blond boy wearing orange fell to the ground. She looked sternly at him and continued. "You stay right there." Naruto stood up quickly and looked terrified

"W…why do I have to stay, I didn't mean to listen in, I didn't even hear anything, and I just thought it might have been some news about Orochimaru and Sasuke." Tsunade looked grimly at him and frowned.

"It does." Naruto's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. This was not what he expected to hear. "Well if you don't want to participate in this S rank mission then I won't force you, you may go." Her face formed a slight smile as Naruto's face hardened and he nodded compliantly. "Right then, Naruto we won't be long. Wait here until we've all gathered and then I'll brief you." Naruto remained motionless as his elders left the room. He contemplated exactly what was going on. He had only arrived soon enough to hear lady Tsunade order Gai sensei to fetch Kakashi sensei. He wished he had arrived sooner so he could have heard what the situation had to do with Orochimaru, and about Sasuke. Naruto stood there thinking so long he was startled as a knock came from the door of the office he was in. the door opened and a boys head peered around the corner to see into the room. He had black hair tied in a high pony tail and wore a green vest identical to the one worn by Gai. Being one of his friends Naruto recognized him immediately.

"Naruto?" the boy said curtly and then entered the room followed closely by two other boys. The first wore a grey hooded jacket with fir trim and held a small white puppy in his arms. The second boy could have been a carbon copy of Gai except he did not wear a green vest. Everything else about him was identically down to the bushiness of his eyebrows. Naruto rounded on them.

"Hey, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee!" He named them as they entered the room. The white puppy held by Kiba barked.

"You forgot Akamaru!" insisted Kiba.

"Oh sorry, Hey Akamaru." Naruto said apologetically. "What are you all doing here?"

"Reporting." Said Shikamaru with a nonchalant look on his face. "We just got back from a D rank mission, it was too easy."

"Yeah Naruto, we've been doing all the real ninja work while you've been eating ramen." Kiba smiled and Akamaru barked loudly.

"Now, now Kiba." The last boy, Lee, looked sympathetically toward Naruto. "I'm sure Naruto has been training very hard to be a great ninja, right Naruto?" he mimicked the thumbs up pose that was done by Gai to Naruto earlier, but before Naruto could continue the conversation the door swung open and both Tsunade and Gai returned with two men which Naruto recognized immediately. The first was Kakashi who wore a blue suit and green vest, his face covered by a blue mask and his left eye being covered by his metal plate forehead protector which held back his silver spiky hair. The second was Jiraiya who wore a red and steel suit of armor, his long white hair spiked out in every direction. Naruto greeted the new company as they walked in.

"Hey Kakashi sensei, perverted hermit." Naruto's smile was brief as he remembered why they had gathered.

"Why are you three here?" Tsunade looked at the three boys that were not in the room when she had last left it. She stopped Shikamaru's explanation before he even started and continued. "It doesn't matter, in the end I'm glad you're here. All other ninjas are in the field, you here are the only available Konoha shinobi." She took a pause to look at the men in front of her and continued after a long breath. "Orochimaru has been sighted in the woods to the north…at the tree of ages." Jiraiya's eyes opened wide at this news.

"Why is this tree so important to Orochimaru?" Asked Shikamaru earnestly. Naruto gritted his teeth at the mere mention of Orochimaru; it was all he could do to contain his anger. Jiraiya answered the question.

"It's a gateway to the past." The room went quiet for a moment until Jiraiya broke the silence. "We have an ancient scroll which has been passed down from generation to generation of Konoha shinobi. It is a record of events from the far past which explain the rise and fall of a great demon lord named Amitajinko. Also in the scroll are instructions for a jutsu to open the gateway in the tree of ages. Only a few people know of the scrolls existence and even fewer have actually read it. Also, the only reason the tree of ages would be dying is that the powers of Amitajinko have been unlocked and we must go and put an end to him." Jiraiya finished and looked around the room. Kiba broke the silence.

"But if only a few people know of the scroll then how would Orochimaru know the jutsu to open the gate in the tree?" Tsunade answered him.

"Orochimaru, along with Jiraiya are some of the few who know the jutsu. Not to blame the third Hokage, but it was he who taught it to them. And now that brings us to the mission. We cannot afford to send many of our Jounin ninjas so I'm glad the three of you" she motioned to Kiba, Lee and Shikamaru "came here when you did. Gai will be staying behind and you three will replace him." The three Genin nodded. "This is an S rank mission and the team will be comprised of Jiraiya, Kakashi, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Lee. You will leave at once to destroy this threat forever. Good luck." The room remained silent for a while until Lee exploded with energy and began to shout.

"ALRIGHT! Let's get going friends. I cannot wait to stop this evil forever, and I will make you proud Gai sensei." Lee turned to Gai and gave him the thumbs up. Gai's face began to stream with tears and he cried out.

"That's right Lee, you show them the strength of your youth!" he shot a thumbs up toward Lee and they silently cried together.

Shikamaru merely shook his head and said "Oh man, this is going to be troublesome." Akamaru barked and Kiba nodded toward him clearly saying to each other that they were ready. Kakashi smiled and said to the team.

"Ok, let's go."

Naruto's face hardened as one of his long time wishes were coming true, he was going on a mission to stop Orochimaru and perhaps save Sasuke from his grasp. The team left the office with great speed and went to the tree leaving Tsunade and Gai behind. They arrived at the tree and they all stood at its base. Jiraiya looked at Kakashi and said

"You'll need to use your Sharingan eye and copy my movements exactly." Understanding flooded over Kakashi's face and he uncovered his left eye to reveal a red eye with three markings around his pupil. Jiraiya and Kakashi went on either side of Naruto and asked him too summon up the Chakra of the nine tailed demon fox sealed inside him. Naruto was confused but did as they asked and summoned forth a great red energy from his body which swirled around him. Jiraiya and Kakashi began to form seals with their hands and then grabbed Naruto by the shoulder. The red energy from Naruto passed through the two men and flowed into the tree which seemed to split in half and reveal what looked like a white tunnel. The six men looked into the tunnel and after a moment passed through it and left their time, and went into the past where they knew the demon Amitajinko and their enemy Orochimaru waited for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: none of the names or characters in this fanfic are owned by me, this is not for sale or profit, this is for the fun of reading, enjoy**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

So this is Feudal Japan

For a few moments, it was as if Ranma felt weightless in the air, but this wonderful sensation was brought abruptly to an end as he met a sudden stop at the ground. The pain of hitting the floor would not have been as bad if he didn't have the weight of five people simultaneously crash on top of him. Kagome looked around at all the people who had followed her down the well and groaned to her self. She looked around at the five stowaways and said "Why did all of you come along?!" she looked more worried then angry but in the dark her concerned expression was lost. Ranma was the first to yell at everyone in the small well shaft.

"Get mad at everyone later; let's just get out of this stupid well!" with a great effort Ranma lifted himself out from under the dog pile and began to climb out of the well, and it was not long after that his friends began to follow suit. When they reached the top of the well everyone but Kagome stopped dead in their tracks. They all slowly slid out of the well and gasped, astonished at their new surroundings, which was surprisingly not the interior of the old shed they had just been in. before anyone could say anything, what appeared to be a small boy dressed in very outdated blue clothes, jumped excitedly onto Kagome. He had light brown hair; pointed ears and what appeared to be a large bushy foxtail.

"KAGOME!" the young boy shouted as he landed on Kagomes shoulder. He looked around at all of the stranger he had never seen before, and how their look and sent reminded him of Kagome herself. "Who are your friends Kagome?" he asked pondering the strangers. Ranma and his company looked at the area around them still in awe when finally Akane broke their trance.

"Where are we?!" she looked at Kagome imploringly, and then Ranma stared.

"Yeah, where in the hell are we, we just fell down the stupid well. None of this makes any sense." Kagome smiled nervously at him and said.

"We're in feudal Japan, the well we just fell down acts as a portal between our time and this time." She continued to smile nervously when both Ryoga and Kuno said in unison.

"So the well is the key!" Together they turned back toward the well they had just emerged from and then simultaneously dove head first into its shaft. There was a large thud at the bottom of their impact and Ukiyou ran to the opening of the well.

"Are you guys ok?" Ukiyous voice echoed in the well as the groans of the two young men floated up to the surface.

"It only seams to work when either me or Inuyasha go through the well." Kagome said quietly looking both sympathetic and embarrassed.

"Wait a minute, Inu-who?" Ranma said slightly annoyed.

"Inuyasha." The voice came from a man walking toward them accompanied by a woman holding his hand. The man was dressed in blue robes and carried a staff, his black hair tied in a rattail. The woman wore a white and green kimono and carried a very large boomerang on her back; and had a small two tailed kitten in her arms; her long black hair flowed in the wind. "So tell me Kagome, who are your friends?" he smiled kindly at the strangers.

"Oh, hey Miroku, Sango, and ummmm these guys kind of followed me down the well." Kagome giggled nervously. "Hey! Do either of you know where Inuyasha is?" Ranma seemed to be unable to contain himself.

"Can some one tell me what the heck is going on here?!!" he wore a look of sheer impatience.

"Pardon me. Where are my manors?" Miroku began "I am the monk Miroku and this" he motioned to the woman beside him "is my fiancée Sango, and I assume you already know Kagome and Shippo? And who may I ask are all of you?" Miroku motioned toward Ranma and his friends.

"I'm Ranma and this is Akane, Ukiyou, Kuno, and Ryoga." Ranma stared blankly at the monk not knowing what else to say, but before anyone could do anything a young man with long white hair clad only in red clothes fell from the sky screaming.

"KAGOME!!" the young man landed mere feet away from Kagome. "Hey Kagome can you sense…" he trailed off as he noticed the never before seen people standing around him he began to stare at Ranma who was closest to Kagome. As Ranma looked back he couldn't help notice that the young man n red had dog ears.

"What are you looking at?" Ranma asked the young man.

"Who the hell are you?" the young man asked Ranma intensely.

"I'm Ranma, who are you, you jerk?" Ranma said curtly, Inuyasha growled at him.

"I'm Inuyasha." The two stared at each other for what seamed to be an eternity when Inuyasha broke the silence. "What are you staring at pip-squeak!?"

"I can't help staring at your stupid looking dog ears." Ranma smirked.

"That's it, you're going down!" Inuyasha went to strike Ranma and Ranma went into a fighting stance when suddenly Ranma was hit hard on the head by Akane and fell hard to the floor. Inuyasha began to laugh but the heard the dreaded words coming out of Kagomes mouth, _"SIT BOY!"_ and Inuyasha also hit the ground hard. Both young men got up and simultaneously shouted.

"WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!" before their question could be answered a bright light flashed in the trees surrounding them, the source coming from the direction of the great tree which laid behind them. Everyone stood up and took a fighting stance. Miroku broke the silence and began to explain.

"This same thing happened last night and we searched but found nothing, but if we hurry we may find the source this time."

"Let's go." Sango shouted and grabbed for her boomerang and began to run toward the light, quickly Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo chased after her. Ranma noticed that they needed Kagome to find out how to get home shouted "wait" and ran after them, Akane was the only one to follow him.

The group ran through the forest until the reached the base of the tree of ages and began to look around but the light had gone and there was no one around. "Damn it! No one's here." Inuyasha gritted his teeth and then gasped as he heard a familiar female's voice speaking from behind him.

"You're not alone Inuyasha." The group all wheeled around to see two people standing between the trees, a woman wearing an old fashioned kimono and held an open fan, her black hair held up by feathers sticking in her hair. The other was a young man wearing a white shirt with blue pants and vest, his white hair held back by a metal forehead protector with a musical note engraving in the center. It was Kabuto, Orochimaru's henchman.

"Kagura, so Naraku is responsible for what's going on with the tree." Inuyasha snarled and drew his massive sword which was at his side called the Tetseiga.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but we're not responsible but we came to kill what came out of the tree just now." She smiled "and come to think of it we came to kill you as well. _DANCE OF BLADES_." She waved the fan in her hand and several glowing blades went flying at the group. Inuyasha knocked away the blades with one swipe of the Tetseiga.

"You'll have to do better than that Kagura." As Inuyasha peered at Kagura he noticed she was still smiling at him and that when he realized that Kabuto had appeared behind him. Kabuto hit Inuyasha in various parts of his body and made him go limp. "What… did you… do… to me?" Inuyasha fell to the ground unable to move. Miroku then charged at Kabuto but was hit by one of the new blades Kagura threw with her fan and he too fell limp on the ground. Ranma jumped at Kabuto and kicked him fast and hard and made him hit the ground at kagura's feet. Kabuto stood up and smiled.

"Not bad, you hit pretty hard." Kabuto snickered, and Ranma gritted his teeth.

"Well I don't know who you are but you were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Said Kagura, her wicked smile broadening over her face. "DANCE OF BLADES!"

Ranma was unable to do anything but watch as the glowing blades flew at him. "_BAK-SAI-TEN-KEN!" _Ryoga came flying out from the trees and stabbed his fore finger into the ground making it explode into the air and blocking all of the blades.

"Am I too late Ranma?" Ryoga asked

"I'm just glad you didn't get lost." Both young men took fighting stances and faced down the demon and the ninja as Akane, Kagome, and Sango all shielded the fallen Inuyasha and Miroku. "Are you ready Ryoga!?" ran shouted to his friend.

"LET'S GO!" Ryoga and Ranma charged toward their enemies, Kabuto and Kagura took stances and readied themselves for the attack and Akane shouted out.

"BE CAREFUL RANMA!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: none of the names or characters in this fanfic are owned by me, this is not for sale or profit, this is for the fun of reading, enjoy**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

The Collision of Heroes

"HIRAIKOTS!" Sango hurled the giant boomerang at Kagura and Kabuto, and quickly the both dove out of the way. Ryoga charged toward Kagura and threw a punch at her but before it connected, Kagura swiped her fan and threw Ryoga back several feet. Ranma ran at Kabuto but Kabuto jumped hard into the air, and Ranma followed him up and began throwing borage of punches and kicks, none of which seemed to land solidly on Kabuto.

"You're just not good enough to hit me." Kabuto said mocking Ranma.

"Oh yeah, well why don't you try this. CHEASTNUTS ROASTING IN MIDAIR TECHNIQUE!" Ranma's arms became blurred as his fists flew; they hit Kabuto so fast and hard that he was not able to defend himself. Kabuto hit the ground hard aching from the vicious attack.

"DANCE OF BLADES"

"BAK-SAI-TEN-KEN" Again Ryoga stabbed the ground with his fore finger causing the ground to explode into the air and stop the blades thrown from Kagura's fan.

"HIRAIKOTS" Sango again threw her boomerang at Kagura who dodged it by jumping into the air and then began laughing.

"Well it looks like it's time to get serious. DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" Kagura once again waved her fan in the air but this time a raging gust of wind formed a tornado which consumed Sango and Ryoga. Ranma seeing his friends consumed by the attack attempted to run to help them but almost instantly Kabuto grabbed him and threw him hard threw the trees and into nearby rice field which was full of water. Sango and Ryoga were both thrown by kagura's attack as well and landed close to Ranma in the water but hit a pair of trees which stopped them from hitting the water.

"Well Kagura" Kabuto stood up straight as he spoke "lets finish this." He pulled a curved kunai from a pouch on his leg and turned to face Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome and Akane when suddenly he was hit hard with a white blast of energy and was cut open wide, blood soaking the ground where he stood. Kagura looked and saw Inuyasha standing up again holding the Tetseiga, barely able to keep himself standing but still determined to defeat his enemies

"I'm not going to let you guys win!" Inuyasha's legs shook under his own weight, his hands trembling just to keep hold of the sword he held. Kabuto looked at Inuyasha in amazement from the ground.

"I've never seen anyone stand up after an attack like the one I gave him." Kabuto stood up from the pool of his own blood and then to the amazement of Inuyasha, the wound he had received from the Tetseiga began to heal of its own will.

"What!? How is that possible?" Inuyasha said in outrage watching Kabuto heal in front of him.

"You always were a stubborn one Inuyasha, but let me end that for you, DANCE OF BLADES!" and with a wave of her fan the glowing blades flew at Inuyasha. He tried to stop them with the sword he held but was unable to move fast enough because of the technique used on him by Kabuto. Inuyasha was hit by the blades and fell to the ground again. Kagome screamed for him as he hit the ground hard. Kabuto began to laugh at her pained scream and began to walk toward Inuyasha.

"Allow me to finish his pain for your sake." Kabuto said smiling at Kagome

"Don't touch him." Kagura and Kabuto both turned to see who had yelled at them. A young red headed girl wearing a red shirt and black pants whose long hair was tied in a pigtail came toward them but was quickly and easily knocked by Kagura's power over the wind. Kabuto turned back to Inuyasha and raised his kunai to strike, he thrust it down toward Inuyasha, and Kagome let out a scream and closed her eyes. Before making contact with Inuyasha, Kabuto jumped into the air and landed beside Kagura. A kunai had been thrown into the ground right where Kabuto had just been, and then a voice rang out from the trees.

"Not very nice to act that way to the people in the past don't you think Kabuto?" everyone turned to see a man perched on a tree branch overtop Inuyasha. He wore blue clothes whit a green vest and had a mask covering his mouth, his left eye also being concealed. Kakashi readied himself to attack. Then another voice called out from behind Kabuto.

"Now then Kabuto, where is Orochimaru?" the man who asked was an older man wearing red armor whose long and spiky white hair was tied in a ponytail. Jiraiya was smiling. Kagura looked at Kabuto who nodded as if to say 'yes these were our targets.' Kagura raised her fan and went to wave it toward Kakashi.

"Now you ninjas die, DANCE OF…" Kagura stopped dead, unable to move. Suddenly a young boy wearing a green vest with a high ponytail emerged from the trees, Shikamaru smiled broadly at Kagura. He extended his arms to full length on either side of himself and Kagura mimicked him exactly. "What's going…on." She struggled hard to move.

"Shadow possession complete." Shikamaru opened his hands and Kagura did the same causing her to drop her fan. She looked at the floor and noticed a thin line of shadow reaching from Shikamaru and merging with her own. Kabuto looked around, he was surrounded and Kagura was incapacitated, that's when a blond boy wearing an orange suit flew down from the sky and landed beside Inuyasha who was still on the ground bleeding. Naruto pointed at Kabuto and began shouting.

"Where's Sasuke!?" Kabuto didn't answer Naruto.

"Reinforcements eh." Ranma said still in girl form while he slowly stood up and took a fighting position.

"I'll kill you, you bastard." Inuyasha was standing up as well, using the Tetseiga to lift himself off the ground. Kabuto realizing the hopelessness of this fight simply looked at Kagura and said.

"Shall we go?" Kagura nodded at him and a moment later Kabuto threw a kunai whit an explosive tag tied to it overtop the thin shadow holding Kagura. It burst causing the ground to erupt and release Kagura from Shikamaru's technique. Naruto jumped into action and dove toward the enemies.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto formed a seal with his hand and out of nowhere multiplied into seven Naruto's. Kagura now freed grabbed her fan and attacked Naruto.

"DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" once again the tornado formed and caused all the Naruto's to fly back and hit the ground hard. Kabuto used this distraction to form seals with his hands which made the tornado become stronger, and then he and Kagura walked into the tornado. The tornado was pulling them all in and so the ninjas, Kagome, Akane, and Ranma held tightly to trees and Inuyasha used the Tetseiga to hold himself in place. But the wind was proving to be to strong and Kagome lost her grip. Akane reached for her but could not hold herself with one hand and also flew toward the tornado. Finally Ryoga remerged from the tree and yelled.

"Akane!" Ryoga dove and caught her hand but was still n midair when doing so and thus all three of them were taken in by the tornado and disappeared. Both Ranma and Inuyasha yelled and jumped for the tornado but landed on the ground. The tornado had disappeared before they could enter it. The fight was over.

Kakashi looked around and saw the two other ninja that had come with him emerge from the trees; the boy wearing a tight green suit was carrying Sango on his back who appeared to be unconscious. The second boy wearing a grey coat and walked with a small white dog was carrying the large boomerang. Kakashi saw Inuyasha, Ranma and Miroku all on the ground injured and finally said, "We need to get the wounded to a safe place, is there anywhere we can go near here?" Inuyasha stood up slowly and pointed.

"The village is that way…go if you want but I'm going to find Kagome!" he made to step forward but noticed he was being blocked by Jiraiya.

"You can't go now. You would be absolutely useless in this condition." Jiraiya looked hard at Inuyasha, who seemed to be insulted at what he had to say.

"I don't need your permission." Inuyasha went to grab for his sword which was on the ground when Jiraiya's hand stopped him from reaching it.

"I was so powerless." Ranma said now sitting up. "I couldn't do anything to stop them…to save Akane." Everyone was silent for several minutes when Naruto finally broke the silence.

"I won't forgive him for this; I won't forgive him for taking your friends." Naruto stepped in front of both Inuyasha and Ranma. "I swear I'll help you find them. I swear I'll help you save them."

"What makes you think you I need you?" Inuyasha said turning his head.

"Because I won't stop until I find them and save them. THAT'S MY WAY OF THE NINJA!"

Ranma stood up with a sudden look of determination. Inuyasha looked shocked for a moment and then said "The village is this way; we need to help Miroku and Sango." They all began to follow Inuyasha toward the village. He walked ahead thinking to himself, 'I will come for you Kagome, wait till I get there…please be ok.'


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: none of the names or characters in this fanfic are owned by me, this is not for sale or profit, this is for the fun of reading, enjoy**

* * *

**

Chapter Six

Search and Rescue

It was now nightfall and everyone was sitting around a small fire inside a small hut which lay in the village near the forest where the group was attacked by Kagura and Kabuto, and ten saved by the team of ninjas from Konoha. Ranma who was now back in his male body, Ukiyou and Kuno sat across the fire from Miroku and Sango who were both bandaged. Beside the sat the small demon Shippo and the two tailed cat Kilala, which Ranma was eyeing closely. In a corner of the room sat Inuyasha silently gripping his sword the Tetseiga. Jiraiya and Kakashi stood near the door looking over the group. Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee sat around the flames listening intently for the silence to be broken as an elderly woman entered the room. She wore a red and white priestess outfit and had a black patch over her left eye. As Kaiede sat by the fire she spoke "So tell me… what happened?" Kaiede stared intently into the flames.

"Saoatome let them take Akane!" Kuno said as he stood up pointing the finger of blame at Ranma. Ranma stood up and began to yell back.

"You dumb jerk, it's not like I let them take her! Besides at least I was there fighting, where were you!?"

"That wasn't our fault Ranma." Ukiyou said imploringly to Ranma. "We tried to follow you guys into the forest but right as we got there we hit some sort of barrier." She looked at the floor as she went on. "It was just me, Ryoga, Kuno, and those two small demons that got stuck out. Ryoga ended up using his breaking point technique on the barrier and I opened for him but closed again before anyone could follow him through." As she finished Ranma looked toward Inuyasha.

"Well if I had had a little more reliable help then Akane would still be here." As Ranma finished Inuyasha stood up and motioned for his sword.

"Are you saying it was my fault that Kagome and the others were taken!?" Inuyasha began to growl.

"Well maybe if you hadn't been knocked out right away you would've been more useful." As Ranma finished Inuyasha nearly pounced on him when Kakashi stepped forward and stopped them.

"There was no way either of you could have been prepared for the medical ninja techniques that Kabuto uses. You both did your best but were un-prepared for it." Kakashi motioned for both of them to sit down but Ranma and Inuyasha remained staring at each other.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto stood in between Inuyasha and Ranma and put his thumb on his chest "now that we're here it'll be easy to find them. We're looking for Kabuto anyway." This made the two of them relax a little and Inuyasha released his sword.

"So." Miroku sat up straight and began to speak. "We already know that I was an accident for Ranma and his friends coming here to our time, but" he looked at Kakashi "you ninja seem to also be from a different time, if not by accident then why are you here?" Jiraiya stepped forward.

"We are chasing a man named Orochimaru; Kabuto is one of his subordinates." Jiraiya said darkly. "It was no doubt that we were the intended target for their attack, but you unfortunately met them first."

"So Naraku isn't the one behind the attack, but the why was Kagura there?" Miroku said contemplating the situation.

"Naraku?" Naruto said looking puzzled.

"He is a demon with incredible power, and his influences reach far and affect many people." Miroku finished and looked at his right hand which was covered by a blue cloth and wrapped with prayer beads.

""So who was Kagura then?" asked Ukiyou honestly.

"Kagura is one of Naraku's many incarnations who does his biddings." Miroku said bitterly.

"I wonder if Orochimaru is after the power of Naraku as well as Amitajinko." Kakashi questioned allowed

"Did you just say Amitajinko!?" suddenly the voice of an old man came from nowhere and promptly Inuyasha swatted at his neck making an old demon flea flutter to the ground.

"Miouga." Shippo exclaimed. The flea Miouga merely shook off the impact, sat straight and looked at Kakashi.

"Do you mean to tell me that this man, Orochimaru is after the power of Amitajinko?" Miouga asked.S

"We believe that is the reason that he is here." Jiraiya answered him.

"This is bad." Miouga took a small pipe out of his tiny coat and lit it.

"Who's this Amitajinko guy?" Inuyasha asked.

"He was a great and powerful demon lord who ruled the east lands in the early days when your father ruled in the west, lord Inuyasha." Miouga inhaled from his pipe and continued. "Those were dark days, and of course your father was the only one to challenge him, but even the power of the great dog demon proved not to be enough to defeat the crimson mantis Amitajinko. In the end it was a distraction by Sesshoumaru that caused his down fall. I feared that he had returned when I saw the tree of ages had begun to wilt."

"What does that mean?" asked Sango.

"It means that Amitajinko has been unsealed and is now in a form of hibernation gathering strength." Miouga answered. "This makes me fear this Orochimaru, for even Naraku lacked the power to unseal Amitajinko."

"Tell us flea demon," Kaiede began "where can we seek out this demon lord so we may vanquish him from this earth?"

"Unfortunately I don't know. I was not present at the battle and was never informed exactly where Amitajinko slept." Inuyasha's fist came crushing down on Miouga as he finished speaking.

"So that means that you were just being a coward and ran away before the fight started am I right." Annoyance came over Inuyasha's face.

"So if we find this Naraku or Amitajinko then we find Orochimaru right?" Naruto asked.

"Most likely." answered Kakashi.

"Well what are we waiting for?" shouted Naruto, who was promptly punched on the head by Kiba.

"Don't be such an idiot Naruto." Kiba said retracting his fist. "We don't even know where to start yet."

"There is one man who knows the exact location of Amitajinko." Miouga looked at the ground in defeat "but I'm sure that he would not be willing to help us."

"Who is it?" asked Miroku.

"Sesshoumaru." Said Miouga.

"And where is he?" asked Jiraiya.

"Hmmm. That idiot is easy to find, all I gotta do is sniff him out." Inuyasha proclaimed.

"So let me get this straight." Shikamaru finally spoke. "we have to find this Sesshoumaru guy, so he can tell us where to find Amitajinko who is hopefully with Orochimaru, so that way we can stop Orochimaru and save the three people that were taken, How troublesome."

"Very true," Said lee grabbing Shikamaru by the shoulder "but we are on an S rank mission after all, and no one said it was going to be easy but I know we can use our power of youth to see us through this." Rock Lee seemed to be absolutely glowing.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled.

"Alright, this Sesshoumaru has the only lead we have to find Akane, so let's go find him!" Ranma shouted.

"Sesshoumaru has been known to be a little allusive." Miroku said using his staff to help him stand up. "I believe it would help if we all separated and searched in groups, and I think that this would be the team best suited for me." He wrapped his arms around Sango and Ukiyou. He was then hit hard in the head by Sango's boomerang.

"Pervert."

"There is no way I'm not going to be in Ranma honeys team" wined Ukiyou.

"There is no way that I am going to be in Souatome's team!" Kuno wined in an equally high pitch.

"Oh come on, we'll never get anything done if we can't decide teams." Kiba barked over the arguing of the group, and Akamaru barked loudly.

"Well if you think about it," started Shikamaru "it'll take about a week to search for someone properly in these unknown conditions and most of us here don't know what Sesshoumaru looks like so it only makes sense that each group has one person that can point him out." Everyone's faces became blank as they thought about just how true this was.

"So how do we decide who goes in what team?" asked Sango, and Kakashi stepped forward, cleared his throat and began to speak.

"There is only one true technique that will decide who goes where." Every one fell silent and was hanging on his every word, waiting to hear what technique he would possibly reveal to decide the groups. Everyone pictured their own idea of what it could be in their heads when Kakashi finally said "Rock Paper Scissors." Everyone hit the ground as their anticipation was wasted.

"Fine lets do it, I won't lose!" Ranma shouted in unison with Lee. Ukiyou approached them and whispered.

"You know it's not that kind of contest right?"

After an intense tournament the teams were made. Team one consisted of Inuyasha, Ranma and Naruto. Team two was Miroku, Rock Lee and Kuno. Team three was Kiba, Shippo and Kakashi. Team four was Shikamaru, Sango and Ukiyou. Jiraiya who was disappointed not to be paired with the women decided to go with only the company of the flea demon Miouga to act as his guide, and so the newly formed groups went out in every direction looking for the white dog demon, Sesshoumaru.

"Remember" yelled Kakashi "we meet back in this village in one week." The groups separated and began to walk forward in search of Sesshoumaru.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer. i don't own any names of characters in this story it's just for reading.

* * *

Chapter Seven

The Fortress in Darkness

The sky was darkened by clouds over the old castle, which lay on top of a steep hill. No wind blew, no sun shined, no grass grew, and the area was dead, in the valley to the west of the fortress stood the towering mass of black which was the sleeping Amitajinko. A barrio surrounded both the sleeping giant and the decaying fortress. Only one light could be seen in the gloom, it came through an open window at the peak of the highest tower. A man stood beside the frame silhouetted in the light, his long black hair drooping over his face but not hiding his silted eyes. He wore a black suit and stared intently at the place he knew Amitajinko was sleeping. Orochimaru smirked. Suddenly his eyes were drawn to the court yard where a cyclone of black cloud appeared and vanished in an instance. It had left behind five people in it wake. Orochimaru became suddenly intrigued at this. He had only expected Kabuto and Kagura to return, and he wondered who the three strangers were, they looked to be neither ninja nor demon. Suddenly Orochimaru became aware of the presence of someone behind him, but he did nothing but speak into the darkness.

"They have returned with company Naraku my friend." Orochimaru turned to look at a man emerging from the darkness. His face and body could not be seen because they were covered by a long white cloak made to look like a white ape. Both of their voices were cold and emotionless as they spoke to each other.

"I know Orochimaru; it was why I've come to get you my friend." Naraku said motioning towards the door.

"Why, thank you Naraku." Orochimaru smiled. "Shall we?" Naraku faded into tee darkness and Orochimaru formed seals with his hands and they both faded back in the courtyard. When Kabuto and Kagura saw the two they bowed low. The other three, Ryoga, Akane, and Kagome were unconscious on the ground.

"I'm sorry lord Orochimaru, we were not able to kill the leaf ninja as you requested" Kabuto motioned to the unconscious people on the ground "we were ambushed by reinforcements and Jiraiya and Kakashi were with them."

"You disappoint me Kabuto, but the blame can not be solely placed on you" Orochimaru looked at Kagura who seemed oddly scared by his gaze.

"And who are these people?" As Naraku looked at them his eyes came to Kagome and he smirked because he knew her to be the woman that Inuyasha loved. He gave Akane no attention but when his eyes fell upon Ryoga he lingered on him. "Strange." Naraku thought aloud.

"What is it lord Naraku?" Kabuto asked him.

"You may take the two girls to the dungeon but leave this boy; there is something not human about him. When Naraku finished speaking Kabuto and Kagura took Akane and Kagome into the castle. As soon as Kagura and Kabuto left ear shot Orochimaru asked Naraku.

"What is so strange?"

"Something about this boy is not human and I wish to know why." When Naraku finished he reached out his hand and touched Ryoga on the head. Ryoga woke immediately and as Naraku read his mind, Ryoga began screaming in pain, it was as if someone had grabbed his heart and began to squeeze. "I see" Naraku let Ryoga go and he sprang to his feet to take a fighting stance.

"Who are you… and where am I?! Ryoga shouted at the two villains in front of him.

"Hello, Ryoga is it?" Naraku said

"How do you know m name?" Ryoga asked.

"Does that matter? My name is Naraku and I am here to offer you a deal."

"What are you talking about? What do I need from you?" suddenly Ryoga remembered what he wanted. "AKANE AND KAGOME! WHERE ARE THEY?"

"They are in the fortress in front of you." Orochimaru said slyly.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" Ryoga prepared himself to fight

"Why? So you can hand over the woman you love to another man?" Naraku spoke with an almost sympathetic inflection.

"What… how do you…" Ryoga stuttered

"All of your hard work to try to save her and you want to give her back to a man who doesn't appreciate her." As Naraku spoke Ryoga became speechless not knowing what to do. "What do you owe…Ranma is his name isn't it?"

"Sure Ranma is kinda a jerk but he's still my…"

"Friend?" Naraku finished the sentence for him. "And what kind of friend has he been? Not only has he stolen the love of your woman, but he's also the one responsible for your curse, is he not?"

"Well he was the one who knocked me into the pool of drowned piglet… but how do you know…"

"All I am offering is a cure for your curse. Have you ever heard of the Shikon jewel?" Naraku pulled out a small sliver of a purple jewel which seemed to be a fragment of the whole. With a flick of his finger, Naraku shot the jewel shard into Ryoga's neck. He then flew forward toward Ryoga and pushed him into a small pond which was a few feet beside them. Ryoga splashed in the water and then stood up readying himself to yell but immediately stopped himself when he realized what had happened.

"I…I'm…still me. I'm not a pig." Ryoga said staring at his hands.

"Do you want to keep this ability?" Naraku asked

"But Akane and Kagome…"

"If you do as I ask I will not only lift you curse but I'll also set your friends free."

"What do I have to do?" Ryoga said, desire shining in his eyes.

"All I nee you to do is find and defeat a small group of ninja. The ninja that interrupted the fight you had earlier. Kill them all and your curse is broken. Do you think you can do it?" Naraku asked

"Yes." Ryoga became suddenly determined

"Then for now I will give you a new power to help in your task. When the job is done I will fulfill my end of the bargain." The jewel shard in Ryoga's neck glowed purple and then faded again. Ryoga now knowing the targets he had to fight turned and headed off into the darkness in search. Soon after Ryoga left a large bee flew up to Naraku and seemed to relay some sort of information. "Interesting." He turned to Orochimaru and said "it seems that the ones we are targeting have split into several groups.

"You realize the boy will never be able to kill Jiraiya and the others right?" Orochimaru asked.

"I'm sure of it." Naraku said darkly "That's why we will send assistance."

"And do you have anyone in mind?" Questioned Orochimaru.

"If only those useless humans had not died, they would have proven to be useful."

Orochimaru began to laugh and the said "you underestimate my powers Naraku. I have transcended death. All we need for my technique is a sacrifice for each person you wish to return." Orochimaru smiled at Naraku"s silence "so how many will we need?" Naraku looked at Orochimaru and after a short time said

"Seven."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: none of the names or characters in this fanfic are owned by me, this is not for sale or profit, this is for the fun of reading, enjoy**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight

The Stronger Enemies

"It's already been a week and we haven't found anything!!!" Ranma said angrily as he punched a near by tree. "I mean seriously, I thought they said he was your brother?" Inuyasha glared back at Ranma after these words. Naruto, who was the third member of this team, looked down on his comrades from the branch of a tree. They were at the road side resting for lunch. The green meadows on either side of them seamed to stretch out endlessly except for a small mountain range in the distance. Naruto who was trying to enjoy the view of feudal Japan was becoming irritated with the constant bickering of his comrades.

"Well maybe if you were a bit more useful to us we'd find him faster!" Inuyasha growled.

"WHAT! I'm plenty useful." Ranma screamed back into Inuyasha's face.

"Don't make me laugh, you can barely fight and your only power is you can change into a girl." Inuyasha grinned at Ranma in triumph.

"Better to be half girl then half dog." Ranma smirked

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?" Inuyasha growled making several birds flee from the tree tops in which they were resting.

"Wow, with ears that big I'm surprised you didn't hear me." Ranma began laughing at Inuyasha.

"Your voice is so annoying I can't understand anything you say." Ranma and Inuyasha stared at each other with such intensity it was as if bolts of lightning were passing between them. Finally Naruto jumped down from the tree and attempted to step in-between the two.

"Come on guys, we're supposed to be searching for Sesshoumaru not trying to kill each other." At that both Inuyasha and Ranma turned on Naruto and shot him such a violent look that Naruto began to cower at their feet. "I, I, I only meant that we're trying to save your friends right." Both Ranma and Inuyasha stopped as they thought about Akane and Kagome. A few moments passed in silence which was broken by Ranma.

"You know we would have had to save them if dog-boy hadn't been knocked out so quick into the fight." Ranma said coldly

"WHAT??!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed. As the two began arguing again Naruto attempted for a moment to separate them but then stopped suddenly, he sensed someone. As his eyes went to the place he felt they presence his mouth opened wide. Naruto's silence caused Inuyasha and Ranma to stop bickering for a moment and see what was wrong with Naruto. They saw he was staring unblinking at the top of the tree in front of them and they looked. A young man with beige shorts, a blue t-shirt with a high caller and black hair which spiked down from his head stood perched on the tree. Ranma called out to him.

"Hey! Who are you?!!" with out knowing it Naruto answered the question for the boy.

"Sasuke." Naruto said in almost a whisper.

"Hello Naruto." Sasuke said coldly.

"What are you doing here? Where's Orochimaru!?" Naruto said urgently.

"Funny you should ask that because that is the reason why I came here." Sasuke said emotionlessly

"And why's that?" Inuyasha asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Orochimaru plans to bring back seven warriors form the dead called the band of seven."

"What!!?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yes, and in order to do so he needs a sacrifice for each. He's planning to use your friends which had separated." Sasuke said cold as ever.

"What! And why are you telling us this?" Ranma asked now putting himself into a fighting stance.

"Because I was sent by Orochimaru to kill the three of you." The three of them all jumped back as Sasuke finished.

"Then why tell us?" Inuyasha asked.

"I came to the past in search of power, not to murder innocent people." The first sign of emotion showed on Sasuke's face at that moment. It was as if he was holding back his feeling because it was all he could do from crying. He walked up to Naruto and fell in-front of him. "Please Naruto….. I made a mistake back then. I should have never gone with him……the things he's had me do." Sasuke's eyes began to fill with tears as he went on "Please Naruto, help me."

"That….that bastard Orochimaru, I will never forgive him for this." Naruto said balling his hands into fists. He reached down and grabbed Sasuke by the arms and brought him back to his feet. "Of course I'll go with you Sasuke, lead me to him and I'll fight him with you." Inuyasha and Ranma stood there motionless as Naruto held Sasuke. Inuyasha finally broke the silence.

"Well then to hell with Sesshoumaru, let's go get those bastards right now!" Inuyasha griped the Tetseiga tightly and motioned to go forward

"Let's go save our friends!" Ranma yelled punching his fists together.

Sasuke was speechless and seemed unable to move for a moment as he looked into Naruto's eyes. Finally he nodded and motioned for the three to follow him. They began to run after Sasuke passing over the meadow and then through forests until they came to a sudden stop. As Sasuke went on the three heroes smashed into an invisible barrier and then hit the ground hard. As they began to get up a barrage of chains came around them and pinned them to the ground. As they looked up they saw Sasuke standing on the other side of the barrier looking at them and then two figures came up behind him. One wore black cloths and had long stringy black hair and the other wore a white baboon robe. Naruto and Inuyasha screamed at the same time.

"OROCHIMARU!" "NARAKU!"

"Hello Inuyasha." Naraku said smugly to Inuyasha.

"AH, long time no see Naruto Kun." Said Orochimaru darkly.

"Sasuke why?" pleaded Naruto.

"I told you Naruto, I came to the past to acquire power and you are in my way." Sasuke was once again emotionless.

"I wanted the three of you to be here for this moment you see Naruto Kun. It will be glorious." Orochimaru said smiling and then motioned forward seven villagers from Kaiede's village. Naruto and Inuyasha tried to scream but to no avail. Orochimaru began to form seals with his hands and one by one the villagers fell to the ground. The three heroes tried with all their might to break from the chains but were unable to move them. As he continued to form seals seven purple and black holes began to form in the ground, through each a coffin began to rise from the ground through the holes. The heroes fought even harder to free themselves but could not budge.

When the coffins surfaced their lids fell off and seven warriors emerged from them. Orochimaru then stopped forming seals and his neck starched from his body. His head went from body to body biting their necks and leaving behind a swirling black mark. The warriors fell to the ground as the marks consumed their bodies and for a moment seamed to transform then. The warriors stood up and looked around at each other. The leader of the band of sever stepped forward and began to laugh. The dark seal covering his body he looked to the heavens and screamed.

"THE POWER!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: none of the names or characters in this fanfic are owned by me, this is not for sale or profit, this is for the fun of reading, enjoy **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

The Rebirth of the Seven

It was the band of seven, a group of warriors who had been executed long ago. They had been feared for their great power and ruthlessness. Inuyasha stared in wonder and horror as the band of seven rose from their coffins once again. He struggled against the chains which were holding himself, Ranma and Naruto to the ground. Ranma and Inuyasha struggled pointlessly against their restraints but Naruto simply stared into nothingness, unable to accept that Sasuke had betrayed him and left him to die.

"Damn it!" grunted Inuyasha "I can't get free!"

"What the hell are these things made of?" Ranma asked as he struggled. "HEY NARUTO! Why aren't you trying to get out? We need to go before those guys…"Before Ranma could finish the barrier in front of them had vanished and the band of seven saw the three heroes bound to the dirt. The leader Bankotsu who wore white clothing and painted armor turned to face them, his long black hair which he tied in a ponytail waved with a passing breeze. As his eyes fell on Inuyasha they glinted with malice and he gripped a massive sword which he kept on his back called the Banryu.

"Inuyasha" Bankotsu said calmly but did not mask his hatred.

"What? Inuyasha?" said Jakotsu, a feminine looking man who wore a white and green kimono and held a small sword at his side. He turned to face the heroes and began to walk toward them. One by one the entire band of seven began to advance on the heroes. Inuyasha using all his strength pushed against the chains in a desperate attempt to break free, but to no avail. "You know I still want your pretty little ears Inuyasha."

As Bankotsu got closer he drew the Banryu "I don't know what fortune I must have to have come back to life and have you waiting on a silver platter for me but it ends now Inuyasha, for you and your little friends."

"What! What the hell did I do to you guys?!" Ranma screamed

"HA HA HA… does it really matter boy." Chuckled Kyokotsu, a giant of a man, towering over the rest of the band of seven, and His eyes glinted with excitement as he thought of killing the three. His short spiky blue hair contrasted the color of his dark armor. With an evil smile he licked his lips and said "We're going to kill you all anyway, it doesn't matter what you've done or not."

When he heard what Kyokotsu had said, Naruto's face became blank and he remained motionless. Then Mukotsu, a small man completely covered in white clothes and wearing a white mask walked up to Naruto and grabbed him by his short blond hair. "You see Bankotsu; this one has already given up. He's silent waiting for his death." Mukotsu laughed at what he thought was a humorous joke and then shoved Naruto's face into the ground

"Hey you leave him alone!" Inuyasha screamed and tried once again to break free from the chains.

"I would worry about you Inuyasha." Said Suikotsu, a tall black haired man warring blue armor and on both hands had metal claws.

"Could we just kill them already? I'm getting tired of waiting." Renkotsu said gripping a small gourd which had a small flame coming out of the top, his blue and gold clothing illuminated by the gourd. "I want them to burn already." From behind him a large mechanical armored man, Ginkotsu, shouted out in approval.

"GESH!!!"

"Very well then" said Bankotsu lifting the Banryu "go to hell Inuyasha." Just as Bankotsu was striking down with his sword, they all heard a voice which made them stop.

"I won't let you." Naruto said with his face still in the ground. "I won't let you." Tears began to stream down Naruto's face. Bankotsu walked up to Naruto to hear him more clearly, momentarily intrigued at what he had said.

"Then tell me little boy, what can you do to stop me?" asked Bankotsu.

"I won't let you… I won't let you…" as Naruto spoke and red aura began to surround him "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ANYMORE FRIENDS FROM ME!!!" without warning Naruto exploded with power, his aura melting the chains away and freeing himself and his friends. The ban d of seven caught off guard stumbled backward. "Kage-Bushin-no-Jutsu" Naruto yelled as he formed several seals with his hands, causing him to explode in a cloud of smoke. Shortly after 20 separate Naruto's charged out of the smoke and attack the band of seven. Four of the Naruto shadow clones came up under Bankotsu and one by one kicked him into the air "U…zu…ma…ki… Naruto combo…" just as a fifth Naruto came above Bankotsu to kick him with his heal he exploded into smoke. Jakotsu's sword had extended and become like a snake, striking Naruto in midair before he could hit Bankotsu.

"Move." Yelled Renkotsu and raised his gourd, pointed it at the Naruto clones and a large flame burst from inside destroying all copies of Naruto. Out of the corner of his eye, Jakotsu saw Inuyasha, Ranma and Naruto trying to use the distraction to escape to the north. He quickly flung his blade which hit the ground in front of the, stopping them in their tracks.

Naruto turned to go back but stopped when he saw that Ginkotsu was in his way. Ranma turned the opposite direction as Naruto but ran into the giant Kyokotsu who blocked their paths on that side as well. Feeling trapped Inuyasha got ready to draw the Tetseiga but froze in fear as the enraged Bankotsu stood in front of him. The Banryu raised, Bankotsu gave a final smirk and then swung hard. The size of the blade was enough to Cleve all three heroes in two. It caught them all by the chest, slicing them into two pieces each. The look of pain and agony on each of their faces was short lived because soon after they were cut they quickly turned back into Naruto clones and then exploded into smoke.

"What!!" Bankotsu screamed in rage. The echo was heard all through out the forest; even where Naruto Inuyasha and Ranma were as they ran to safety in order to regroup. The found a small cave in the wilderness which they entered to rest and regroup. The three of them sat silently for a moment to collect their thoughts when finally Ranma broke the quiet.

"Who in the hell where those guys?" Ranma asked with a tone of haste and annoyance. "They were going to kill us back there."

"They're the band of seven," Inuyasha answered "Naraku raised them from the dead and used them before to try to kill me and my friends. We destroyed them. But I don't understand how they came back from the dead twice." Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"I think Orochimaru might have brought them back with a forbidden jutsu." Naruto explained. "He used it once before to bring back the first and second Hokage in order to kill the third, or at least that's what I heard." His thoughts lingered on the memory of the third Hokage.

"But wait a minute." Ranma shouted now realizing a burning question he wished to ask. "Where did you get all that power back there?"

"Yeah I wanted to ask you that too." Said Inuyasha "back then, you were emanating a demonic aura, I'm sure of it. Are you really human?" Inuyasha and Ranma were waiting intently for Naruto to respond. A short time passed until Naruto finally decided in his mind to tell them about his secret.

"Sealed inside me… is… a nine tailed demon fox." Naruto became motionless as he spoke in the dimly lit cave. "When I was a baby, the forth Hokage seal the demon fox inside me to protect the village I live in, but because I had a monster inside me no one would want to be around me. I was always alone, always." For a moment Inuyasha felt as if he was looking at himself as he gazed at Naruto. Wanting to break the silence Ranma grabbed in a head lock and said.

"Is that all! At least you don't turn into a girl"

"What!" Inuyasha said forcing Ranma's hands off of Naruto. "That's nothing compared to being unwanted because your different!" Inuyasha growled.

"Your right, I wouldn't want those stupid ears on my head." Ranma said smugly making Inuyasha bear his teeth. Watching them and how they reacted to his secret, Naruto felt all doubts fade away and his spirit came back to him. Punching his fist into his hand he said.

"Alright guys let go and get our friends!" for a moment the three of them looked approvingly at each other and felt as if they were finally on the same page when they heard something hit the ground. As they looked down they saw a lit fuse burning and in a moment of panic hurled themselves out of the cave which shortly afterward exploded.

"Found you!" Renkotsu was standing at a safe distance and then launched a small firework into the air. In moments the rest of the band of seven arrived. Naruto formed seals with his hands and shouted

"KAGE-BUSHIN…" before Naruto could finish his jutsu three flying saw blades which had been shot by Ginkotsu came at him. He dodged to safety but was unable to complete his technique.

In the heat of fury Inuyasha drew the Tetseiga which exploded to massive proportions and Ranma took a fighting stance. Naruto drew two kunai and the three heroes readied themselves to fight. With a smirk on his face Inuyasha shouted. "I killed you once I can do it again!"

"Well then Inuyasha lets find out." Said Bankotsu drawing the Banryu "it's hard to explain but ever since I woke up it's as if power has been running through me." He laughed and then began to charge but stopped quickly. Five kunai had flown from the trees, landing where Bankotsu would have been had he not stopped.

"Now, now, I'm sure we can try to talk this all out can't we." Kakashi was standing on top of a branch on a near by tree playing with a kunai in his hand. Suddenly rock lee fell from the trees and landed beside Naruto.

"Bushy brows!" Naruto shouted

"Seriously Naruto, trying to have all the fun for yourself?" Rock Lee said taking up a fighting stance.

Suddenly a giant boomerang came flying through the air just missing Jakotsu. As the looked around the three heroes saw all their friends emerge from the forest. Shikamaru, Miroku, Kuno and Kiba emerged from the left side and spread out. On the right Sango and Ukiyou flew in on the transformed Kilala and blocked the escape of the band.

"You know." Said Shikamaru "if you don't want you position to be found next time, don't use some many explosives, so troublesome."

"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba shouted charging in to the fight. The band of seven seemed unconcerned by the sudden increase in opponents. They simply each turned to face a different opponent and charged in to attack.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Anger, Rage, Hate and Death

Naruto vs. Renkotsu

The sounds of battle cries and weapons clashing rang loud throughout the forest. The band of seven charged their enemies which surrounded them on all sides. And though the battle was vast and began to spread out through the trees, Bankotsu saw only one enemy, Inuyasha. His blade drawn Bankotsu charged at the young half demon with rage in his eyes. His long black hair waved wildly behind him as he moved. Inuyasha raise the Tetseiga and lunged at his attacker. As their blades met the metal rang out and a flash of white consumed them.

As the band of seven clashed with the heroes the woods became chaotic with battle. Through the mess of fighting Shikamaru saw his opportunity and trapped Renkotsu with his shadow technique. Seeing an opportunity, Naruto leaped into the air and hurled several shrunken at him. The flying weapons hit the gourd which Renkotsu held. "You fool, what have YOU DONE?!" Renkotsu screamed as the gourd began to crack and burst. The explosion was massive and threw all the fighters in all directions. Naruto who was still in midair simply fell to the newly charred earth.

As Naruto looked around to see the damage he had caused he suddenly saw movement in the rubble. He ran towards it so he could see who might need help but stopped almost immediately when Renkotsu stood up looking almost puzzled. Renkotsu looked at his body and saw it was now covered with black markings of some sort. He looked up at Naruto and laughed.

"I don't know what happened to me but I'll tell you that I feel stronger then I have ever felt." Renkotsu said looking at his hands "this power is more then I've ever had," he looked up at Naruto "and now… to pay you back for destroying my gourd." Renkotsu launched himself toward Naruto who jumped out of the way but Renkotsu had a new strength and speed and grabbed Naruto in midair by his foot and brought him to the ground hard. Renkotsu stood above Naruto and laughed, marveling at his new power.

"Don't count me out yet you jerk!!" Naruto shouted and drove his foot up between Renkotsu's legs. He lurched and fell to his knees as Naruto slipped out from under him.

"You… Little… Bastard!!!" Renkotsu growled as he slowly rose to his feet again, one hand holding his crotch. "I'll kill you!"

"Not if I beat you first!" shouted Naruto who formed a seal with his hands and shouted "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!" Naruto exploded into smoke and suddenly copies of Naruto littered the trees. He had copied over 500 clones and all had kunai drawn, ready to strike. Renkotsu snared at the massive force he must now face and the black marks all over his body began to glow red.

"I don't care how many of you there are…" he shouted "I'll kill all of you!!!" he threw two grenades into the crowd of Naruto's behind him and leaped forward and struck the closest Naruto. It exploded into smoke and another landed in its place lunging with its kunai. Renkotsu dodged him and kicked this Naruto in the abdomen. It too burst into smoke.

Using his newfound speed, Renkotsu darted around attacking all Naruto's in his path when suddenly a Naruto came flying at him from the sky. Renkotsu easily destroyed him but in doing so failed to notice the four Naruto's coming up underneath him. With four kicks they launched Renkotsu into the air and the one after another jumped up to kick him a second time. One "Uuu..." two "Zuu…" three "Maa…" four "Kiii…" and then from the sky a fifth Naruto came down to smash his heel into Renkotsu. As he saw the final blow approaching Renkotsu spoke to him self "No… it can't end here… I won't let it!!" "Naruto Combo…" A moment before Naruto made contact, Renkotsu erupted into flame. All cloned in a ten foot radius were instantly vaporized.

All of the Naruto's stood looking in awe as the smoke began to settle. Renkotsu stood there surging with power and had appeared to change as a result. His skin was a bright orange and his jaw had extended. Fangs protruded from his mouth just as three horns protruded from his head, and his eyes had become black. Naruto looked on in fear as Renkotsu smiled and readied himself to pounce. His hands hardened and became claws and he leaped out at Naruto, stabbing him with his newly formed claw and turning him to smoke. As peered through the smoke he said in a harsh growl, "it's only a matter of time until I find the true you…" his eyes scanned the terrain looking at all the separate Naruto's standing before him. "The only question is which one will bleed more then just smoke!" he screamed as he hurled himself at yet another Naruto perched on the limb of a tree. As the clone burst into smoke Renkotsu smiled and said "not that one."

Naruto, who had been hiding behind a rock, watching his clones being destroyed one by one, could not seem to bring himself to move. "What do I do!" he thought to himself. Looking at the terrible beast that Renkotsu had become reminded him of the vision of terror that Sasuke had become in their last face to face encounter. He remembered the power Sasuke had and how he could not save his friend. Naruto opened his eyes and stood up. Clenching his fist he roared at Renkotsu. "There is no way that I am losing to you, not after what you did to me and my friends."

The yell got the attention of Renkotsu who turned to look. His twisted features stared at Naruto. "Well now that I know where you are why don't you just give up?" I can kill you sooner rather then later little boy. I'm getting rather tired of killing all of these fake versions of you."

Gritting his teeth Naruto said, "I will never give up… that is my way of the ninja." Naruto the jumped into the air and summoned forth more clones and in a puff of smoke they came forth and attacked Renkotsu.

As the smoke cleared Renkotsu looked at the tiny orange clad ninja coming at him and saw that one of the Naruto's was lagging behind. "I'm growing tired of this!" he screamed as he launched himself into the air and past the oncoming attackers and straight at the Naruto in the back. He flew at him with such speed that Naruto had no chance to block. The claw entered Naruto's body and he exploded into smoke. Renkotsu looking confused turned around at the Naruto's he had passed.

"Looks like you got the wrong one again!" the real Naruto screamed as he floated in midair. Three clones stood around him. One stood beside him to help form the Rasengan in his right hand. The other two stood poised to slingshot Naruto right at Renkotsu. "This is it" screamed Naruto as he hurled through the air Rasengan ready in hand. He hit Renkotsu directly in the chest, throwing the twisted man so hard that he broke through several trees that lay behind him. Panting Naruto walked over to the smoldering heap that was Renkotsu. He had done it.

"Oh no... All my friends!" Naruto turned to the area where the explosion had first went off and with fierce determination, he began to look for his friends.


End file.
